A fuel pressure controller including a valve is used in a fuel supply device of an automobile in order to maintain constant pressure and smoothly supply fuel.
Pressure at the time of injection of the fuel from a fuel tank by a fuel pump is controlled by the fuel pressure controller, such that the fuel moves to a fuel injection device.
Fuel remaining after being injected by the fuel injection device returns to an inner portion of the fuel tank or a reservoir through the fuel pressure controller according to a form of the fuel supply device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the fuel pressure controller 1 according to the related art is mainly configured to include a valve 10, a valve sheet 11, a ball 20, a housing 30, a diaphragm 40, a spring 50, and the like.
The fuel pressure controller 1 requires a considerable number of components and has high material and production costs due to a difficulty of an assembly process.
As shown in FIG. 2, in another fuel pressure controller 1′ according to the related art, a valve pressing member 30′ pressing an open-close ball 20′ seated on a valve sheet 11′ together with a flow passage formed in a valve 10′ is used.
At low fuel pressure, the open-close ball 20′ is pressed to a close position in order to prevent the fuel from passing through the fuel pressure controller 1′.
As fuel pressure increases, pressure for the open-close ball 20 seated on the valve sheet 11 overcomes pressing force of the valve pressing member 30′ and the open-close ball 20′ moves to thereby allow the fuel to flow through the valve sheet 11′, such that the fuel pressure is controlled.
There is no accurate seat surface at a portion at which a central part of the valve pressing member 30′ and the open-close ball 20′ are in contact with each other, such that the open-close ball 20′ may be separated at the time of an assembly process.
In addition, when the open-close ball 20′ is assembled out of center, noise may be generated and the open-close ball 20′ moves nonlinearly, such that control performance of the fuel pressure is deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a fuel pressure controller for overcoming disadvantages of the fuel pressure controller 1′ according to the related art.